


Even Odds

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Tim and Sasha talk crushes.





	Even Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Tim's waiting for her back in the Archives, wearing a grin that Sasha had been able to feel from the other side of the building.

"So," he says, ignoring her best warning look. " _Melanie_." He slouches artfully in his chair, the cat that got the cream, and holds out a mug towards her.

"Leave it," Sasha says. She takes the tea anyway, settles into the chair opposite. He's not going to leave it. He's never left anything in his life.

"Did you ask her out yet?" he demands, like there's no justice in the world if she hasn't. "You should."

"Have you asked Martin out yet?" Sasha counters. He hasn't, he won't, and she'll never have to stop teasing him about it.

He actually startles, glances around, before he settles again, ever so slightly ruffled.

"I can do better," he says, tries to pretend that he had never moved.

Sasha snorts.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why don't we sort out your love life first?" Tim says. "She's exactly your type, you hit it off, ask her for coffee."

"Maybe I will." Sasha can't contain a grin at the idea. "Bet I kiss her before you kiss Martin."

"You are _on_."


End file.
